


Fixing It

by Chocobroing



Series: Crazy in Love [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU of Princess and Knight, Big Brother Nyx, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Forgiveness, Gentle Sex, Making Up, May/December Relationship, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Titus, Protective Nyx and Regina, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: After the terrifying interlude with Titus, Lorraine runs to Nyx's apartment and hides there because she doesn't want to be alone. Can love stand the test?





	Fixing It

**Author's Note:**

> Regina Lucis Caelum is from my Knight and Princess series.

After that romantic yet terrifying interlude, Lorraine wanted to avoid Titus. She saw what he was capable of and it frightened her to the core. She didn’t accept the bath he offered for her because she was gone before he woke up. In her frightened state, she ran from his apartment and went to Nyx’s because she had nowhere else to go. She didn’t want to go back to her apartment. She didn’t want to be alone. When she got to Nyx’s apartment, it was around three in the morning and he was with a certain princess of Lucis. She woke the hero up when she knocked on the door. He got up and pulled his pajama pants on, not wanting to greet anyone in his boxers.

When Nyx opened the door, he saw a crying, bruised Lora and immediately ushered her in. He led her to his couch and let her sit down. He eyed her bruises with narrowed eyes and wondered what the hell happened to her. 

“Lora, what happened?” he whispered so he wouldn’t wake Regina up from her sleep. 

“Titus…” was all Lora could get out before bursting into tears. 

Nyx’s big brother instincts surfaced and he wrapped Lora in a hug, letting her cry into his chest. He wasn’t an investigator or detective, but he had an inkling as to what happened. Titus had an exceptionally fiery temper that was rather rare and the treaty probably pushed him to the edge. Lorraine, who probably tried to talk to him about it, was used as Titus’s proverbial punching bag and turned into rough, almost-abusive sex. He knew that Titus and Lora had rough sex. She’d show up at the Glaive HQ with a bruise or bite mark on her neck, but the difference then was that she was proud of her little love wounds. Here she was hysterical and terrified. 

“Did he beat you?” demanded Nyx, seeing the bruise that decorated her neck like a large choker. “If he did, I will kill him.” 

“He got carried away,” replied Lora weakly, shaking with sobs. “We got into an argument about the treaty and I threatened to leave. I guess you can figure out the rest.” 

Nyx was so livid that he was trembling and the king’s magic started emanating from his pores. “Where is he?” demanded Nyx, moving to pick up his Kukris. 

“Nyx, what are you doing?” asked Lora fearfully, noticing his tense frame. 

“I’m going to kill him,” growled Nyx, sounding very serious. 

“Don’t,” said Lora, grabbing him by the arm to stop him from walking to the front door. 

“Why the fuck not!?” demanded Nyx loudly, causing the sleeping Regina to stir. “He fucking hurt you, Lora! This is not okay! I don’t care how angry he is about the treaty! I’m pissed about it too but I would never treat Regina that way! There is no excuse for this!” When he shouted the last sentence, he kicked the wall and caused the ceiling to rattle. 

Regina awoke and sat up in bed to see what the hell was going on. “Nyx?” her voice was hoarse from sleep. “What’s going on? Who’s this?” She fixed her tired blue eyes on Lorraine and arched an eyebrow.

“This is Lorraine, Captain Drautos’s girlfriend,” replied Nyx, his voice softening a bit. “Drautos did something to her and now she’s afraid.” 

“The treaty,” guessed Regina accurately, pushing the covers back to reveal her blue nightgown clad self. “The Captain is from one of the places that is being sacrificed to the Empire and he took out his anger on you, didn’t he?” She now spoke to Lorraine, who nodded with tears in her eyes. “Nyx, let her stay the night here. We can’t let her be alone. Drautos still might be angry. He’ll be as angry as a behemoth if he found out she left him while he was asleep.” 

“I know,” said Nyx with a nod. “Lora, you sleep in the bed with Regina. I’ll sleep on the couch. Then, we can talk about the rest when the sun comes up.” 

“Okay…” whimpered Lora, tears running down her cheeks again. “Thank you, Nyx, Your Highness.” 

“Please, call me Regina.” Despite being tired, Regina managed a smile and scooted over so Lorraine could get in. “It’ll be alright, trust me. I can talk to my dad about this if you’d like.” 

“I don’t want the king bothered by something so small,” said Lora as she laid down. “He has more important things to worry about.” 

Regina gave Lora a hug and turned on her side so her back was facing the other woman. Lora cried herself to sleep and Nyx fell asleep, thinking of ways to kill Drautos. 

…

When Titus woke up the next morning, he found himself alone. He bolted out of bed and looked around for Lorraine but couldn’t find her. He went out to the living room and found a letter on the table written by his beloved. He picked it up and read, his eyes narrowing with each word. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry. L” 

Feeling mixed emotions of anger and sadness, Titus dug through the pockets of his jacket, which was still on the ground from the night prior, and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the home button to wake the device up and called her number. Anxiety grew with each ring until he heard the line connect. 

“Lorraine’s phone, who’s calling?” asked that familiar voice that belonged to Nyx. 

The fury burned in Titus’s chest and he couldn’t stop himself from sounding pissed. “Ulric, what are you doing with Lora’s phone?” he demanded, squeezing his phone so hard that it almost broke. 

“Captain?” The friendly tone in Nyx’s voice died and was replaced with animosity. “You have some nerve to call Lorraine.” The hatred in Nyx’s voice was palpable and Titus could feel his patience reaching its end. 

“Where is she?” demanded Titus, growing steadily angrier. “Did you fuck her last night!? She is mine, Ulric! You can’t have her!” A lesser man would have trembled before the fury in Titus’s voice but Nyx didn’t. 

“No, I didn’t fuck her!” shouted Nyx, his voice shaking in rage. “She came to my apartment last night crying and covered in bruises! What the fuck did you do to her!?” 

At his words, Titus felt his anger ebb and was numb from shock. “I merely had sex with her,” he replied quietly, feeling faint. “That’s all.” 

“Oh, you did more than that, Captain.” Nyx practically spat the word out. “She’s afraid that you’re going to abuse her or treat her how you did last night. She doesn’t want to be near you right now.” 

“Can you put her on the phone, Ulric?” asked Titus, his voice dull. “I want to talk to her.” 

“Like that’s gonna happen,” growled Nyx, and the line disconnected. Nyx hung up on him. 

Clenching his jaw, Titus got dressed and fled out the front door, intent on finding Nyx’s apartment.

…

Lorraine’s eyes were full of tears when Nyx gave her the phone back. Regina had an arm wrapped around Lora’s shoulders and rubbed her arm in a soothing manner. 

“Don’t worry,” said Regina in a soft tone. “Nyx won’t let him hurt you.” 

“Oh, gods,” wept Lora, collapsing into Regina’s chest. Tears soaked the princess’s nightgown front and Regina stroked the woman’s hair like trying to calm a crying newborn. 

Nyx joined in on the embrace and wrapped both of the women up in his arms. He was the hero of the Kingsglaive and that meant that he would protect his allies, home and abroad. Lora was more than an ally. She was a friend and he hated seeing his friends hurt. 

“Nyx, did he ask you if you had sex with me?” asked Lora when she was able to calm down a bit and the hug dispersed. She knew the answer because Nyx shouted that he didn’t. 

“Yeah,” replied the glaive, sighing heavily. “I’ve never heard him that angry before.” 

“He’s very territorial over me,” remarked Lora, wiping away some escaping tears. “He doesn’t want to lose me.” 

“Why would he even suspect it?” asked Regina, a furious glow in her green eyes. “Nyx is too honorable to sleep with another man’s lover. Even if I wasn’t in the picture, he wouldn’t take advantage of a hurting woman. It’s not in his character. Surely, Drautos knows better than that. He’s known you for years, Nyx. Why would he suspect that?” 

“It’s his fear talking,” answered Nyx thoughtfully. “I know Drautos better than most. I’ve known him since I’ve entered the Glaive ten years ago. He’s a very self-contained, in control person. During the years, he’s heard rumors from other glaives of me bed-hopping with women. As you know, Regina, I’m not a saint. I have had a few one-night stands, but that’s about it. My job kept me too busy to pursue relationships with other women. I never addressed the rumors because that would mean I’m acknowledging them one way or another. When Lora and Drautos started dating and he introduced her officially as his girlfriend, he was hesitant to let her near me because, as far as he’s concerned, I’m a whore. He’s very protective of Lora and doesn’t want to lose her like how he lost his family and now his homeland.” 

“I see,” said Regina, nodding slowly as she digested the information. “That explains his possessive manner. He’s already lost everything once and refuses to let it happen again. Still, he has one fucked up way of showing her he loves her.” 

Nyx looked downcast and sighed. “I respect the man because he is my captain and a great leader,” he remarked dolefully, “but his treatment of Lora leaves much to be desired. It’s just so disappointing to hear that he is so manic when it comes to her. Lora, I don’t doubt that he loves you. I’ve seen how his face lights up when he sees you. You’re the reason he stays alive on the battlefield. He absolutely adores you, but he went too far and was out of line.” 

It was then that Lora knew Nyx wouldn’t believe her if she told him that Titus was Glauca. It would have been her word against Titus’s. She had no concrete evidence. Titus didn’t have the armor or written ties of his connections to the Empire. However, despite it all, she still loved him. She hated herself for doing so, but she couldn’t help it. She loved him. 

“I know,” whispered Lora, dashing back more tears. “I love him too. Despite his faults and short-comings, I love him, but what he did hurt and scared me. I didn’t like what I saw last night. This isn’t him at all. I just don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to,” said Nyx softly, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Thank you, Nyx,” she said in a choked tone, trying to fight back fresh tears. 

“Anytime,” he replied, smiling as he gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the glaive pulled away from the girls, standing up. With movements like a predator, Nyx walked over to the front door and opened it, brandishing his Kukri. 

“Put that down, Ulric,” said a familiar voice full of fury that made Lora flinch and cower behind Regina, “unless you wanna hurt yourself.” 

Nyx did lower the knife but his cold glare never wavered. “What are you doing here?” he growled, one second away from punching Titus’s lights out. 

“I came to see Lorraine,” replied Titus, making an effort to calm his voice. “Is she still here?” 

Regina walked over to Nyx and gave the captain a cold look that Nyx called “Regina’s Glacial Glare”. “That depends,” she replied icily, placing a hand on Nyx’s arm as if to call him off. “What do you want with her?” 

“Your Highness, I merely wish to speak to her.” Now, his voice was clipped and polite. He wouldn’t dare speak out of line to Regina. “Tell me, is she here?” 

The princess’s eyes resembled burning emeralds and it would bring a lower man to his knees. “You hurt her,” hissed Regina, fisting her free hand. “You left bruises on her. She doesn’t want to be around you right now.” 

“Please, Princess, may I see her?” asked Titus desperately, giving her a guilty look. “I need to apologize to her.” 

Regina looked like she was going to say something but Lora cut her off. “It’s fine, guys,” she said listlessly, shrugging carelessly. “He won’t leave otherwise.” Her voice sounded numb and lifeless. It sounded like she didn’t care anymore.

Titus pushed past the hero and the princess and walked over to Lorraine, who lowered her head in fearful submission. Before saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as if trying to absorb her into his chest. The woman didn’t move to hug him back but she didn’t fight it either. She seemed indifferent to his embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, Lora,” he whispered in her ear, voice full of emotion. “I didn’t mean to do this to you. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world.” He tangled his hand into her hair and gently fisted the strands as if he was holding a lifeline.

Warm liquid soaked into his shirtfront and he realized that Lora was crying. He felt a piece of his heart break when he heard her muffled sobs. By the gods, what had he done? He hurt the only woman he loved and wanted to die because of it. He always promised her that he would never hurt her and he broke that promise. He hurt her and he didn’t deserve to be forgiven. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said again, eyes stinging with tears. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Lora. I shouldn’t have touched you in that manner. A real man doesn’t hurt his beloved. I was treating you as my punching bag and I know it was wrong. I never wanted to hurt you. I’m so sorry.” 

Out the corner of his eye, he could see both Nyx and Regina glaring at him as if daring him to try something, but they didn’t say anything. They just watched as Titus squeezed Lora tightly, unwilling to let her go. He knew he had to fix this and he knew exactly how.

He gently pulled back from her, cupped her face in his hands, and pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle, passionate kiss. Lora wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, stroking his short brown hair. Titus engulfed her completely and moved his hands down to her waist, feeling the warmth of her skin through her shirt. A throaty growl came from his lips and he trailed his lips along her jawline, eliciting a moan of bliss from her. 

“Forgive me,” he whispered, his breath hot against her skin. “I never wanted to hurt you. I love you, Lora. More than anything.” 

“Titus…” she whimpered, losing her self-control. “Not here…” 

“Yeah, get a room,” said Nyx warily, watching every movement Titus made with scrutiny. “Lora, you okay now?” 

Lora nodded a bit hesitantly, feeling embarrassed that Titus was being so amorous in front of Nyx and Regina, who suddenly found the ceiling interesting. “I’ll see you guys later,” she said as Titus practically pulled her out of the apartment.

…

As soon as they got to Titus’s apartment and kicked their shoes off, he had her pushed up against the wall and attacked her lips with his, his touches on her tender and loving. He lifted her off the ground and slipped his tongue into her mouth, growling in his throat. Lora wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth, unable to fight against his tongue. Titus was naturally dominant so it was alright with her. She grinded her clothed crotch against his and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. 

“Titus…” she gasped as his lips ran down her jawline and neck. “Let’s go to bed…”

He carried her into the room and placed her on the bed, hovering over her. With burning green eyes, he lowered his face down to her neck, his breath making goosebumps rise on her flesh, and kissed and suckled at her neck as if trying to soothe the bruises from the previous night. Lora wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her fingers into his shirt, trying to pull it off. Titus reacted fast and removed his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. With a gentle hand, he ran his hand down Lora’s upper torso and felt her shudder with want. 

“Ah!” she moaned out, digging her hands into his muscular back. “Oh, Titus!” 

The Captain smirked darkly and pulled her shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Seeing her body never failed to take his breath away. Her curves were dangerous and mouth-watering. Her perky breasts moved with each breath she took and her pretty pink nipples were hard with anticipation. It was there that he dimly remembered that he ripped her bra off her the night prior, which explained her lack of undergarments. He placed a hand on her flat stomach, feeling the warm flesh on his calloused hand, and noted how she mewled out in pleasure. 

“Titus…” she whispered painfully, needing something that she couldn’t name. 

“Lora…” he replied in a voice full of sexual longing. “What is it?” 

“I don’t know…” she answered quietly, trying to get her brain back to its normal capacity. 

Before she could think of the proper response, she found herself being rolled and ended up on top of Titus, who gave her a sultry grin. It surprised her that he willingly did this. He never relinquished control. He was always on top, but here he was laying beneath her. Adrenaline raced through her veins and she didn’t know where to start. She wanted to kiss him everywhere, mark him as hers, and show him the tender loving of a woman. 

Taking a deep breath, she bent down so her face was level with his neck and pressed her lips to his skin, giving him butterfly kisses. Titus let out a delicious moan as her lips trailed down his clavicle and over his chest. He was beginning to have second thoughts about Lora taking the reins but he enjoyed this too much. His moans came out louder as she kissed down his stomach and abdomen, those lovely muscles contracting when her soft lips tickled his skin. She smirked when she reached the waistband of his pants and let her tongue out, teasingly tasting the area. She could taste the salt of his skin and it encouraged her to go further. 

With gentle hands, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, noticing that his boxers were tenting. She slowly pushed them down until they pooled on the ground, removing his hardened member gently so it wouldn’t get injured, and kissed the head of his erection. Through half-lidded eyes, she could see that his large member was red and weeping with precum. He was trembling and his hands were itching to dig into her hair, but he had to be patient. She wrapped her lips around his pulsing member and began sucking, causing him to let out a growling moan.

“Lorraine…” he groaned out her name, placing a hand on the back of her head. Her soft hair sifted through his fingers and it encouraged her to suck harder. 

Lora wasn’t used to having the upper hand on him. He was the dominant one in the relationship, which she didn’t mind because he always delivered but it felt nice to be the one on top. She relaxed her throat and let the head of his erection touch the roof of her mouth, running her tongue over his throbbing member. His erection was so hot that it felt like a brand in her mouth but it wasn’t unpleasant. Lora flickered her gaze up to him and saw that his face was full of bliss and it was exquisite. The usually-stern face was relaxed and his lips were parted with light pants come from him. His eyes were tightly shut and he seemed to lose himself. 

“Oh, Lora…” he gasped, fisting her hair gently so he wouldn’t pull her scalp. “My queen…” 

Lora was surprised to hear that from him. When he was feeling affectionate, he would call her his darling, his love, his dear, but he never called her his queen. Maybe that just revealed how much she meant to him. Ironically, that was what made her blush, not the fact that she was going down on him. She felt unbelievably smug at the fact that she had him right where she wanted him. She always wanted to have power over him. He always showed her his power. Now, it was her turn to make him lose control. 

As Titus’s gasps and groans got louder, Lorraine’s sucking got more intense. Her soft, wet tongue ran over the most sensitive parts of his member and was surprised when he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and shoved into her deeper until his scant pubic hair tickled her lips. Lora ran her fingers up and down his convulsing thighs, knowing he was so close to coming undone, and would have smirked when he shuddered under her touch. Whenever Lora gave Titus fellatio, she never expected when he came. He never warned her when he did because he couldn’t form the words to do so. 

Then, it happened, in hot spurts and curses. 

“Lora…” he growled, fisting her hair again. “My queen…” 

He exploded and his hot cream went down her throat. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, but it was different. Breathing through her nose, Lora managed to swallow most of it, but some went down the corners of her mouth. Titus’s blurred vision started clearing and he noticed how utterly debauched Lora looked. Her face was bright red, her hair resembled a haystack from him running his hands through it, her hazel eyes were darkened with lust, and her lips trembled as more seed trickled down her chin. 

“Beautiful Lorraine,” he whispered, stroking her hair in a loving manner. 

“H-how was it?” she asked shakily, her voice rough from the treatment her throat received. 

“You just keep getting better, sweet girl,” he said gently, hand moving from her hair to her cheek. “I know how difficult it is for you to take me in your mouth, but you are getting good at it. You know you don’t have to do that, right?” 

“I know,” she replied, catching her breath, “but I like seeing you lose control. It’s a rare thing to see.” She smirked when she saw his green eyes darken with desire. 

“Little minx,” he hissed through a clenched jaw. “For that remark, I want to take you over my knee and spank you until you can’t see straight.” 

“Then, why don’t you?” she challenged him, arching an eyebrow. 

“Because this is about you, Lora,” he answered in a softer tone. “I want you to know that you’re not a prostitute to me. You’re not there solely for me to take out my lust on you. Gentleness is not something I am familiar with, but for you, I will try it.”

Lora gave him a small smile, feeling like her heart was full. The fact that he would give her what she wanted made her feel validated. Don’t get her wrong, she loved being controlled by Titus. Him exerting control over her was a huge turn on for her, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t like gentle love-making. It was an unfamiliar concept to him but he was willing to do it because of how much he loved her. She took a deep breath and got up, pulling her pants down. When she removed her panties, Titus could see her desire gushing from her. It looked absolutely decadent. 

Patience, he told himself as she moved to straddle his hips, gazing down at him with loving hazel eyes. 

“What are you going to do to me, Lora?” he asked in a soft tone, anticipating. 

She gave him an adorable smile that made her eyes glow. “I’m going to show you the tender loving of a woman,” she replied, bending down at the waist to kiss his lips. “Roughness is fun, but you’d be surprised how amazing soft loving is. I’ll do you right.” She kissed down his cheek and jawbone to his neck. 

“Lora…” he panted out, his body coming alive again. “Baby…Please…” He stirred uncomfortably under her, trying to get himself off. 

“Please what, sweetheart?” she purred, smirking next to his ear. “Say it nicely.” She pulled back and gave him a smug look.

Titus almost lost his nerve. How dare she do this? Was she trying to kill him? Was this revenge for what he did to her the night prior? If so, he never wanted it to stop. He had a masochistic streak that ran about a mile long. Instead, he smirked up at her, making her look falter. It appeared she didn’t expect him to react in an overtly positive manner. 

“I want you to show me the tender care of a woman,” he replied huskily, eyes burning with lust. “Give me everything you got, baby.” 

“You should be careful what you ask for,” she whispered seductively, sex dripping in her words. 

With careful movements that were too slow for Titus’s tastes, Lora positioned herself over his hardened member and slid down, gasping out in pleasure. She could never get used to his size, no matter how many times they did it. He was simply too big for her slim entrance. Even though they did plenty of foreplay, Lora could never get drenched enough to adjust to his size. However, the feeling of being so utterly full made her feel euphoric. 

Smiling in bliss, she began moving up and down on him in a slow, passionate dance that enraptured Titus. His eyes were glued to her body as she moved on him. Her breasts were jiggling in an enticing fashion that nearly killed him. Her eyes were closed in concentration and her lips were parted so she could pant. He watched as her stomach contracted with each slide and, to his delight, he could actually see his member bulging through her abdomen. He loved to see his sweet little girl take him so freely. 

A jolt of pleasure went through Lora’s spine and she arched, letting out a whimper. Her movements grew erratic and desperate. She was climbing for her release but it wouldn’t come easily. Her hips moved so fast that Titus’s blissed out eyes could barely see them. He gripped her hips tightly, needing to hold on to something, and groaned deep in his throat when she squeezed his member with her delicate inner muscles. Lora bent down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him roughly with need. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and began thrusting into her from underneath. 

His movements were so deep and passionate that it took Lora’s breath away. She had to pull herself back from the kiss and straighten herself so she could catch her breath. Her dominance didn’t last for long. Titus’s member brushed that beautiful spot inside of her and the pleasure came in waves. She threw her head back, her hair tickling her back, and let out loud gasps and moans as she began giving way to her climax. Her fingers curled into his chest and she screamed out her orgasm, her spine straightening. 

Titus watched her with adoring eyes and he groaned loudly as her inner muscles strangled his member in heat. He could feel the juices of her release running down his length and a smile graced his features. Lorraine’s hips stuttered as she moved herself through her orgasm. Her heart was racing in her chest and she almost collapsed when the high left her body. Titus rolled them so he was on top of her and stroked her face with a tender hand before bending in to kiss her lips. 

He started thrusting into her, relishing in her moans of delight, and sought out his own release. Instead of pinning her down, like Lorraine thought he would do, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and his thrusts became hard and fast. He impaled her with his burning member and sweat glistened on their bodies with the exertion. He hissed his pleasure through his teeth and growled out curses as his back grew taut with pleasure. He rutted up against her and his growls grew louder. His thrusts grew rougher and Lora started letting out little whimpers of pain.

“Y-you said I was your queen,” she said between cries of pain and pleasure. 

“Even queens must submit eventually,” he hissed at her, looking very much like a ferocious captain. 

Lora’s response was a wanton cry and that was it for him. He let his primal instincts take over and pinned her to the mattress, throwing the thoughts of gentle and sweet love making out the window. With the primal finesse, the room was full with the scents of musk and testosterone. It was unspeakably arousing to Lora and she threw her head back with a passionate moan. She tightened her legs around his waist and dug her feet into his back, bracing herself for the brutal fucking she would be receiving. 

“Yes…” hissed Titus, flourishing into her. “You are such a naughty little queen.” 

Lorraine merely smirked and spoke to him in a lustful tone. “I never said I was an obedient queen now, did I?” Her eyes glowed with mischief but he was not amused. 

“Yield,” he growled furiously, giving her an intimidating look. “You. Will. Yield. For. Me.” Each word was punctuated with deep thrusts that took her breath away. 

It wasn’t long until Titus reached his climax. His thrusts were a chaotic cacophony and his growls morphed into shouts that made Lora burn with hot desire. He slammed into her a few more times, making sure she felt it, and poured his seed into her, filling her womb with his essence. That was the last push Lora needed. She managed to get her wrists free from Titus’s loosened grip and wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching her nails down his back, breaking the skin. She let out a loud scream of his name and offhandedly thought that his neighbors were going to hate them tomorrow. 

She drenched his member with her juices and almost blacked out because how intense the pleasure was. Her body moved haphazardly as the aftershocks wracked throughout her. Titus wrapped his arms around her and held her through the trembling. He bent down and ran his lips over her cheek, her jawbone, back up to her lips, and over her eyelids. He gently pulled out of her and rolled them so he was laying on his back and she was nestled against his chest. He stroked her sweat-dampened hair and bestowed soft kisses on her head. Lora’s shaking finally subsided and she only emitted shaky whimpers.

“Baby,” he finally said, causing her to open her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He sounded like he meant it, which was all she needed. 

“Leave the Empire,” she said tonelessly, her expression blank. 

He let out a sigh and ran a hand down the column of her back, feeling the smooth skin shudder underneath his touch. “I will,” he replied, and he meant it. “When this is over, we will run away and live in the country, like I used to.” 

Lora liked the sound of that. She loved her parents and home dearly but she was anxious to live out in the great unknown. She had been beyond the Wall when she went out as a medic for the Glaives but she never got to appreciate the surrounding areas. It was kind of hard to when daemons ran around trying to kill you. Also, she had to pay attention to those who might be hurt.

“Tell me more,” she requested, allowing a small smile to grace her face. 

Titus also smiled as he began talking of the plans. “We will build a house big enough for us and grow gardens for food.” He sounded wistful. “If you want, we will have kids, as many as we want, and we will teach them how to live off the land, defend themselves, and fight for their home.” 

“That sounds nice,” she whispered, weariness making her eyelids heavy. “We’ll have a small wedding. Just you, me, and the priest. We don’t need anyone else when we have each other.” 

His smile grew wider and he kissed her on the head once more. “That’s right,” he agreed, nuzzling into her hair. 

There was some silence before Lora spoke again “Let’s have a baby,” she said, getting Titus’s attention. 

“Are you sure?” he asked anxiously, his green eyes boring into her hazel ones. 

Her face was bright with joy and she nodded. “Yes,” she answered. “Let’s have a baby.” 

With a loving smile, Titus rolled so he was on top of her and their bodies joined again with the intent to make life. Life. That was all that they needed. Life, love, and family. It would be hard but it would be enough for them.


End file.
